The Reason
by Watching Eternity
Summary: Based off something flitting around the internet. Oneshot Hope you like, fits all and any Twilight Characters! Pwale: Might fit Inuyasha, try it. No names used, R&R! "I wanted this to go further, so I asked."


_**Ok, this was something I just thought up. Talent Show people, sorry I haven't updated. Hit a writer's block. D:**_

_**So this is based off something that's bouncing around the internet (you'll recognize it!) Fits all the Twilight Characters I hope, enjoy!**_

**The Reason**

I looked at the man I would follow into hell itself and wanted to cry. Even though he didn't know I loved him as I did, it hurt. I wanted him to love me. He was my best friend and I wanted him to love me like I did. But I knew it wasn't going to happen.

It all started when we were talking about how our other friends had changed over the last few weeks as we approached graduation. He and I had been friends since I was five and he six. He had stayed back in kindergarten because he didn't have any friends and his parents were worried about his social development. He just sat at home staring at the beautiful black and ivory masterpieces. I had entered kindergarten, saw him, and fell in love.

I wouldn't realize it, of course, until seventh grade that I loved him. He smiled at me and I felt at home. I didn't need earthly possessions as long as I had that smile.

We had been talking about couples. Everyone we knew was in a relationship. His friends were all dating and mine were too. Our two different groups didn't mix much. His friends looked down on mine and mine looked down on his. But I wouldn't give him up for the world. We argued about the various couples and laughed over various friends we would pair with each other's friends. It was fun. I decided I would give him a little hint, though I'd been giving him them since I was fifteen, to see if I could see if he wanted me as more than a friend.

"Do I ever cross your mind?" I asked him, trying to be funny. He looked at me seriously.

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

Do you want me?"

Ok, these weren't _little_ hints. I was tired of trying to figure out where I stood with him.

"No."

I was almost in tears now. He really didn't love me at all. He was just like the others. No one wanted to even be near me most times.

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

"Would you live for me?"

"No."

"Would you do _anything_ at all for me?"

Maybe we could still be friends…

Or maybe I could just die.

"No."

"Well I hope you choose a nice life," my voice cracked. I was about to lose it and so I stood up and walked out the door into the pouring rain. It fit my mood. I suddenly felt the urge to run. Run as far as I could, as hard as I could. So I did.

I ran, my feet splashing through puddles and pounding wetly on the soaked pavement. I started to cry with the sky and finally stopped underneath the willow tree that I had found myself running too. It was next to the cool dark lake. I had often climbed in these same limbs with him when I was younger. I still climbed up into her welcoming branches when I needed answers. Tonight I just sat under them, facing the lake.

Everything was crying today. Why must it cry? Why did I have to ask him all those questions? I couldn't believe that I was stupid enough to give up my friendship for something I could never have.

I felt a body settle next to me. I jumped and spun, trying to stand up.

It was him.

He grabbed my arm to keep me seated. I didn't try to fight him. I was so _tired_ of it all. All the games, all the mystery. It needed to be over.

"I would like to explain myself, please," he asked. If I didn't know better I would say he was begging. I just looked out at the lake. Looking at that perfect face would break my heart more than it was already.

"The reason you don't cross my mind is because you're _always_ on my mind." I tensed up, what was he saying?

"The reason I don't _like_ you is because I _love_ you." I really froze this time. I tried to open my mouth to tell him he didn't, couldn't love me. He pulled me to him and firmly locked his lips with mine.

It was more amazing than I had ever dreamed it would be. It was hot with passion but cool with wonder. Involuntarily I wrapped my arms around his neck and entwined my fingers in his amazing hair. He pulled me onto his lap and pulled his lips away from me. I was looking at him incredulously and he just smiled nervously.

"Please, let me finish." He begged. I nodded, being unable to speak quite yet.

"The reason I don't want you is because I _need_ you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would _die_ if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would_die_ for you. The reason I won't do anything for you is because I would do _everything_ for you."

My heart was racing. These were words I'd wanted to hear since I first met him. I tried to open my mouth again, but he quickly covered my mouth with his. This kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was just as amazing as the first.

"The reason," he continued, "The reason I wouldn't choose my life is because you are my life. I love you; I've loved you since you walked into kindergarten wearing a white dress and your angel wings." I smiled. I had been _obsessed_ with those wings. I had convinced my mom to let me wear them to school for the first time. I had forgotten about them.

"I have loved you and wanted to do this since sixth grade." He pulled me into a tight hug. He pulled away after a minute and looked deep into my eyes. Slowly, _agonizingly_ slow, he leaned forward and kissed me again.

This one was more amazing than the two before it. I felt like I was living in a volcano and that with that one kiss he had blown the top of my mountain. I was flying, soaring high above the clouds and the rain drops hitting my hair.

Finally we parted and I leaned against his forehead. He wrapped me again in a hug that made me want to just sink into him and never let go.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear. Just saying it out loud like I never felt I could made me feel strong and brave. I felt a warm kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you too. More than _anything_ in this whole universe, I love you."


End file.
